


If You Want to be Carried, you Could Just Ask You Know

by MadamKREMsin



Series: Newsies Modern Theatre AU [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aro!albert, Aromantic, College, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Roommates, demi!race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKREMsin/pseuds/MadamKREMsin
Summary: “Oh! My ankle, it hurts, it hurts! I think it must be broken, the pain! It’s unbearable!” Race dramatically cried, flinging on hand over his head, sprawling himself on the ground. Before Albert could worry too much, he propped his head up, meeting his gaze with a couple winks and a playful grin. “I think you’ll have to carry me.”Aka, Modern, theatre, college au Ralbert, where they're QPs, pure wholesome goodness, no to be found in this one.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Modern Theatre AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745380
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	If You Want to be Carried, you Could Just Ask You Know

“Oh! My ankle, it hurts, it hurts! I think it must be broken, the pain! It’s unbearable!” Race dramatically cried, flinging on hand over his head, sprawling himself on the ground. Before Albert could worry too much, he propped his head up, meeting his gaze with a couple winks and a playful grin. “I think you’ll have to carry me.”

“Really? This again?” Albert grumbled, but started forward, crouching down in front of Race and offering his neck for Race to put his arms around, hefting him up in his arms.

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Race lightly butted his head against Albert’s chest before relaxing his body.

“If you want to be carried, you could just ask you know.” Albert replied, but was grinning despite his grumpy tone.

“Ah, but where’s the fun in that? The world is my stage, sweetheart.” 

“Whatever you say, I’d prefer to stay backstage, thank you very much.”

“Hm, whatever you say.” 

“I’ll drop you.”

“No you won’t you love me, remember?” Race grins up at Albert, the picture of innocence.

Albert just gives Race a little bounce in retaliation, but of course, wouldn’t really drop him, even if his injury was really just a mild cut. Today was load in day for a production they’d been working on together, Race acting and Albert set designing, and now both of them helping build said set. Albert set off down the hallway, still carrying Race to get to the scene shop, which would have a basic first-aid kit they could put grab band-aids from.

Along the way they passed Jack, painting sets, Katherine, the stage manager, was storming down the hall, focused on some sort of mission. She didn’t stop, but did toss a quick nod and smile their way. Finch, Romeo, and Specs were operating lights together somewhere in the theatre, Crutchie on sound with them. Sarah, Buttons, and Elmer were working costumes, and the rest of their friends were who knows where. Welcome to load in.

Arriving in the scene shop, they were met with Professor Medda (She preferred going by her first name, as did most of the other theatre professors). 

“Again?” She asked, but motioned them towards the kit before going back to work.

Albert carried Race to the table next to the kit, setting him down on top of it, making sure there were no nails sticking out before doing so. He picked up the kit and passed it to Race, who immediately started pouting.

“I wanted you to do it.” He complained.

Albert sighed, but picked the case back up, fetching out a band-aid. “Doctor Albert in the house.” He announced, switching to a more playful mood. He pretended to examine the injury, lightly gripping Race’s leg and taking a closer look, his face stone serious, as if the entire world depended on him getting the diagnoses right. “I diagnose you with over-dramatic QP-itis.” 

“Over-dramatic QP? Me? Never.” Race grinned at Albert, wiggling his eyebrows some and causing Albert to chuckle.

“I prescribe for you, one band-aid, and a follow up appointment dose of two hugs.” Albert declared. When he’d come out to Race as aro, the other being demi, they’d come to the realization that neither of them particularly enjoyed kissing, but hugs were still much fun. So hugs it was.

Race absolutely beamed at Albert, the touch-starved bastard he was. “Why doctor! It seems you’re feeling generous today!”

Albert didn’t respond, but instead focused on the band-aid, peeling back the covers before gently smoothing it over the small, honestly tiny cut on Race’s ankle, his deft fingers making quick work of the job. He lightly gave Race a pat on the head, before pulling him into a tight hug. “The second dose will come after you help me finish the rest of our work.” He let out a breath, turning around to head back to backstage. “Actors...” He mumbled, and Race rolled his eyes.

“Ya know ya love me.” Race replied, and they set back out. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've now decided I have my own modern newsies au I'm going to be building on as time goes on. This is in the same AU as the ralbert shopping fic I wrote, but comes later on after they've both realized they're aro-spec. I'll be writing a fic bridging the space eventually! Also hi, I'm back in the newsies fandom whoops.


End file.
